The Desert
by MsMKT86
Summary: Drake and Taylor have reached a new point in their relationship. In celebration of that she takes him on a little trip to a place called "The Desert".


**A/N: Hey guys! This little tasty morsel came to be because of Monday's episode and because I've been wanting to write some hot Draylor stuff. I hope you enjoy this. I think it may have gotten a little reckless.**

**Happy Reading! ;)**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Star-Crossed, it's characters or places. _**

**_THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.   
_**

* * *

Taylor stood by her car, that she parked in the back of the wide parking lot of Marshall High school, waiting. She and Drake had finally moved into something that wasn't just about sex and she couldn't stop smiling like a fool. She fixed her hair when the bus that carried the Atrian 7 arrived at school.

"Guy I don't know, girl I don't know, guy I don't know, Terri, who I don't like, So, Roman and..." Taylor said aloud as she watched them unload the bus. "Drake.' she said beaming. When he spotted her he said something to Roman then headed her way.

"How you doin' Blondie?" he asked getting close to her.

"Good. I tried to park out of sight but in a place you could see me." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I saw you." he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "Where we going?"

"Wait and see." she said biting her bottom lip. The got into her car and pulled out the back exit. Drake left his hood up as they drove through Edendale. Taylor pulled through a gate and drove slowly.

"Where are we?" Drake asked.

"Kids call it The Desert." she said.

"The Desert?' he asked nervously as she put the car in park. "Why?"

"Look around Drake. It's a deserted warehouse." she said grabbing his hand. Drake looked around at the wide opened space. There were old couches and beds spread out all over the place but it looked...safe for the most part. "Let's go." she said getting out. He followed her and grabbed her hand when she met him on his side. Taylor pulled him along to a bed in the corner. It was nicer than all the others and roped off by a curtain.

"I'm guessing this is yours." Drake said with a grin.

"Obviously." she said kissing him. Drake pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. He backed her up against the wall and kissed her neck. When Taylor moaned his name, Drake turned her around and unzipped the back of her dress, unhooked her bra and pushed them from her arms and down to the floor. He turned her around to face him again and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Drake's kisses trailed from her lips, to her chin, to her neck, to her chest, to the tops of her soft breasts until he slid his tongue over one of her pebbled nipples. "Drake." she moaned her hands on the back of his head. He sucked and licked her nipples giving each of them attention.

Drake threw her down on the bed and hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties. He pulled them down in one swift motion leaving her completely naked. Before he touched her he pulled off of his clothes off. He got on his knees in between her legs and put her thighs on his shoulders. Her shoulders were the only thing touching the bed. Taylor's breath hitched when she felt Drake's tongue flick lightly across her clit. She tried to move away but he had his arms wrapped around her legs.

"I always forget." he mumbled as he licked her from slit to clit and back again.

"Forget what?" she asked her voice ragged.

"How amazing you taste." Drake answered. He jabbed his tongue into her and gathered some of her juices. Taylor moaned louder. She slid her pussy against his tongue and he gave her what she wanted. He slid his tongue as deep into her as he could.

"Fuck, Drake!" she screamed in pleasure as Drakes tongue fucked her, his tongue covering every inch of her tight pussy until he felt her about to cum. She whined that the loss of his tongue but when he spread her lips apart and began to suck on her pussy, she gushed cum into his mouth. When he had devoured every last drop of her, he lowered her back onto the bed and kissed her passionately. Taylor gasped when she felt his monolithic cock push inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in as far as she could. Drake moved slowly at first, and she moaned every time he tapped her cervix. As he picked up speed and found a rhythm, she matched him move for move.

Taylor's mind went blank as she felt herself unleash another orgasm into the empty warehouse. Drake, never pulling out of her, rolls over until he's on his back. He pushed her blonde hair out of her face and smiles at her. She smiles back. He grabs her waist and lifts her.

"Fuck me." he said in a gravelly voice as he slams her back on to his throbbing cock. Taylor screams but doesn't miss a beat. She slams herself up and down on his large dick, hitting her spot every time. "Fuck, Taylor. Don't stop." he said, one hand still on her hip the other playing with one of her nipples. Drake feels her pussy gripping him tighter and tighter and he can't wait to feel her cum again. Taylor throws her head back in passion and screams his name...again.

Drake lifts his hips to meet her movements and they both revel in the sounds and smells of their session together. Drakes moans loudly when Taylor leans down and slides her tongue across the birthmark that travels from his neck to his chest. When it starts to glow blue he pumps into her as hard as he can and they cum at the same time. Drake doesn't stop pounding into her until her pussy releases him from it's vice grip.

They lie there breathless and happy. This was their first time as a real couple and it had been amazing because this time it was with feelings and feelings made everything feel better, feel more special.

"Should we be getting back to school?" he asked kissing her lips, his fingers deep inside of her soaking wet pussy.

"No." she said breathlessly, riding his hand. "I wanna stay here all day."

"Why?" he asked moving his arm faster, finger fucking her harder.

"I...fuck. I wanna be with you." she moaned.

"I want something from you too." Drake said sexily.

"What?" Taylor asked grinding her pussy harder against his fingers.

"I want you to cum for me." he whispered. Taylor arched her back and gave Drake exactly what he wanted.


End file.
